


The Kiss of the Spider Woman

by lalois



Series: Kiss of the Spider Woman [2]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Nightmares, One Shot, Revelations, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: Ryo’s having a nightmare about a certain drummer, a woman and a spider web. When he’ll wake up, what will he find out? Sequel to OS The Web that binds





	The Kiss of the Spider Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ohkura's stage play "Kiss of the Spider Woman" that ran throughout May and June 2017.

Ryo gasped.  
  
He couldn't move.  
Both his arms and legs were blocked, entangled in what seemed to be like a giant and sticky spider web.  
  
There were two figures, not far from him; one was tall and pretty familiar. It was Ohkura's, and a woman’s, who was about to kiss him.  
Ryo shouted.  
  
He called for help, called out for him, but the more he called, the more Ohkura seemed to walk away from him, taken by the hand by the woman.  
  
Ryo screamed, and found himself sitting on his bed, panting heavily, drenched in sweat.  
How long since he last had such an ominous nightmare?  
Why on Earth, even?  
  
No. He knew the answer.  
Ohkura was still sleeping soundly on the other side of his bed, with his arms up to the bedpost, apparently unconcerned by his abrupt awakening.  
  
Ryo did even knew the name of that woman.  
He groaned.  
  
He retrieved his pants and walked bare feet to his kitchen, where he hoped he could still find some leftovers of cold coffee. When he did not, he slumped on a stool at the counter and tried to rub his face.  
_Why now? Why him? We haven't... we aren't..._  
  
"... Ryochan?"  
  
Ryo did almost jolt on his own stool.  
Ohkura was on his feet on the threshold, in sweatpants only and definitely too groggy from sleep to be actually as awake as he was.  
  
" _Ryochan... why are you awake?"_  
"No, why are YOU awake, Ohkura... go back to sleep, c'mon. It's 3 am, it's too early for you."  
"But-"  
"It's just my insomnia, you know," Ryo cut him off.  
  
Ohkura did not seem persuaded, for he walked inside the room until he could sit carefully beside Ryo.  
_"Mmmmh... if you say so, then I'll keep you company here.”_  
“I don’t need-“  
“I thought... well I thought insomnia didn't haunt you, at least tonight. You felt immediately asleep before, after we were done," Ohkura reminded him, in a very sweet voice. " _I know that, because I kept looking at you until you went asleep. Which happened quite too soon, almost. You looked so defenseless,_ " he smiled. Ryo went pink, and said nothing.  
  
_"I had a dream, you know?_ " Ohkura told him then, yawning openly again. " _You were gone in there. When I woke up, you were gone for real from the bed. I... I don't know why, but it didn't feel any good."_  
  
"Maybe we really shouldn't have slept together after all that time, Ohkura," Ryo said, shaking his head. " _This is no good, for real."_  
"Eh?! You had a nightmare too?"  
"No..." Ryo lied. " _Yeah,_ " he added, at Ohkura's frown.  
_"About me?"_  
  
When Ryo didn't answer, Ohkura sighed.  
" _I'm sorry, Ryochan."_  
"What for? Putting me asleep right after sex?"  
  
"No, I mean... the whole thing," Ohkura yawned, then talked again. " _I didn't mean to make you this uncomfortable... Maybe I should have come back home, ne?"_  
"Are you nuts?!" Ryo grumbled low.  _"I wanted you to stay. And besides, we're not in our twenties anymore. What if you get asleep in the taxi? What if you get thrown out somewhere in the middle of Roppongi and sent to some host club to work? No, really, Ohkura... you needed to stay._ "  
  
Ohkura giggled softly, then held out a hand that he started running on Ryo's tousled hair.  
_"Really?"_  
"Really."  
"Thanks. Because I don't regret the sex, Ryochan," the drummer told him.   
" _Me neither.”_  
  
"Even though a lot had happened since the last time."  
“I don’t regret what I told you yesterday morning at work. That I'm proud of you," Ryo confirmed him, flushing a light shade of pink again.  
  
" _But maybe you shouldn't have_ ," the drummer replied. _"I'm weak over compliments, especially if they come from you. Which doesn't happen often..."_  
"Yeah, last time I told you that you've been a fucking stubborn and hardworking guy for losing so much weight and you nearly killed me with that stare of yours," Ryo remembered, massaging his temples to soothe the upcoming signals of a migraine.  
  
_"See? Don't you ever say that again. Just do it."_  
"Well, I did," Ryo suddenly mocked him.  _"I appreciated and loved the results. Literally."_  
He glanced subtly at Ohkura's bare chest marked with some red spots.  
He immediately looked away, but the drummer had already noticed and groaned, hiding his embarrassed face between his crossed arms on the counter.  
  
" _Argh I can't, I can't, I can't... or... Maybe it's just I'm still a bit of a mess. And weak. After, well, you know...."_  
"I know... what?" Ryo asked, frowning.  
  
" _Well, that I broke up. With her."_  
"Eh?!"  
"Yeah... a while ago, already."  
  
"Are you nuts?! Why on Earth?!"  
"I was... part of the problem, I couldn’t… well, that couldn't be helped, in the end..."  
  
Ohkura shook his head, where Ryo's palm suddenly landed flat, massaging his nape.  
" _Hey, I'm sorry... I'm really sorry, you moron..._ " Ryo told him, in a reassuring voice.  _"I'm sorry I didn't know. But you should have told me, I-"_  
"It's okay." Ohkura looked slightly up at him, his left cheek still resting firmly on the counter.  
  
_"You were there for me even though you didn't know. Especially because you didn't know. That's one of the things I like best about you, Ryochan. That you've always been there for me. Always. And I'm so glad... I just wanted to be with you. Without troubles._ "  
  
Ryo couldn't tear his gaze away, despite his mind wandering away and back to his nightmare.  
  
Was there supposed to be a meaning behind, in the end?  
Letting Ohkura choose freely his path? Let him go away, to have him come back afterwards?  
  
He bent and placed a kiss on Ohkura's temple, almost absentmindedly.  
The drummer smiled at him. A sleepy, tender smile.  
  
" _How 'bout we go back to sleep, Ryochan_?"  
Ohkura stood up and took his hand. Ryo let him do. He let the drummer guide them gently back to the bedroom and climb onto the bed they had shared before.  
  
He wasn’t sure how exactly he was supposed to sleep beside a certain someone who was looking at him like that, but then Ryo felt Ohkura's lips suddenly on his own, fleeting-like and tender like he didn't remember of, before.  
  
" _Thanks, Ryochan_.”   
Words were spoken right against his mouth and Ryo closed his lids, losing himself in another kiss that tasted of unprecedented preciousness.  
  
He pulled back from the make-out, looking at Ohkura in the eyes.  
Beyond the veil of drowsiness, the drummer looked extremely tired, and not from lack of sleep. How funny he nonetheless liked him even so, far from the guy covered in make-up as he appeared to be in front of their fans and the cameras.  
He must have been tired of getting wasted in love life despite all his efforts, probably. He didn't deserve so.  
They didn't deserve so.  
  
Tied as if to a sticky, tricky spider web.  
He cupped the drummer's cheek, brushing the skin covered in curious moles there.  
" _You should rest now, c’mon.._." Ryo murmured softly.  
  
" _I told you I'd have kept you company until you'd have needed it, Ryochan."_  
"But-"  
"I want to… please" the drummer insisted.  
  
Just like he himself wanted to be with him, Ryo thought.  
However visibly heartbroken, Ohkura had said it twice in a row already. How come?  
  
There must have been something quite weird about the two of them, Ryo thought. Getting exhausted from a way too stressful life but never actually becoming tired of and around each other, whenever that very same life called for them to be there for one another.  
Which could have been said of being curious to say the least, for clinging was some other thing definitely off for them.  
  
Weird. But precious, and heartwarming.  
One more kiss. Ryo claiming him.  
  
The drummer held out one hand and started caressing the contour of his spine on his back, having Ryo shiver and moan feebly at the touch.  
To feel free to love him without restraints, this time.  
That would have been awesome, finally.  
  
As they kissed deeper, Ohkura flung both his arms around his neck, pulling him down to him, craving for more.  
Ryo wanted more, too.  
They both needed it, from one another.  
  
The memory of his nightmare was cold and dead. Ohkura's body was hot and real and responding to his touch, as he searched for the drummer's fingers and the latter intertwined them all with his own, so tight. Ryo loved the sensation, both physically-like and deep inside his heart. Ohkura nipped at his throat, making him arch his back, letting the drummer’s finger tips tickle the sensitive skin of his bare chest.  
He wouldn't have slept at all until morning, probably.  
  
But this time, for some good reason.  
  
*owari*

**Author's Note:**

> Some insight. The story is meant to be tender with the guys being honest with their (true) feelings, but it also subtly conveys the idea that Ryo did not hold back from spending the night with Ohkura, though conscious that the latter was cheating to a girlfriend in the meantime.  
> While Ohkura said nothing about his breakup because, just as explained above, he's glad that Ryo liked and wanted to be with him anyway, engaged or not.  
> In the end, the misunderstanding is cleared, but it doesn't change how things occurred ;)  
> I wanted to point it out here in the notes to show that the guys might be lovely, but they're human beings and they make mistakes and through their acts and choices they might be selfish or hurt other people. For love in RL cannot always clean everything out.  
> Apparently (if I did understand well the story), Ohkura's character in the stage play, by getting genuinely charmed by Molina, was also unfaithful to his girlfriend outside the prison, though still thinking of her for his future life ;)
> 
> Also, you might have noticed a similarity with a scene included in the OS "taste like home." Yeah. I like both and wanted to get rid of none, sorry XD


End file.
